


think out loud - размышлять вслух

by Silwery_Wind



Series: this ain't no fairytale - это вам не сказка [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Recettear: An Item Shop's Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Fluff, Item Shop AU, M/M, Recettear AU, adventurer!Tom, shopkeeper!sorcerer!Harry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: В этот день Том получил два важных урока.Первый урок: не стоит расстраивать Мастера Смерти; второй урок: ласковые прозвища и Гарри созданы друг для друга, словно яблоки и пироги.(Что значит, здесь противоречие? Вы на что-то намекаете?)





	think out loud - размышлять вслух

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [think out loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570278) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



> Четвёртый фанфик серии "this ain't no fairytale". 
> 
> Recettear!AU, в какой-то степени кроссовер с этой игрой.  
> Гарри - хозяин магазина и волшебник. Том - авантюрист.
> 
> У фанфика есть бета и гамма - Хэлен.  
> Фанфик также выложен на сайте fanfics.me - http://fanfics.me/fic117559&;ref=user158296

Когда Том проснулся, солнце было уже высоко. Он позволил себе это только потому, что вчерашний спуск в подземелье был особенно сложным — он целый день охотился в одиночку, с шести утра и до одиннадцати часов вечера. Разумеется, он устраивал себе перерывы, но монстров было много.  
Конечно, как покровитель, Гарри хорошо платил. Его вознаграждения всегда были справедливы, и он не скупился на премиальные. Том не жаловаться бы, даже если бы не был связан с ним долгом жизни. Несомненно, Гарри много путешествовал — он знал, что именно ищет, и Тому занимался только сражениями. Его скорее можно было назвать телохранителем, а не авантюристом.  
Всё было довольно неплохо. Подземелья, в которые Гарри брал его, становились всё более сложными (и у Тома возникли подозрения, что Гарри, возможно, испытывал его), поэтому работа, хоть и не сложная, не давала расслабиться. Другие задания, которые он брал самостоятельно, добавляли немного разнообразия, но не были настолько же интересными. Возможность проводить время с Гарри сама по себе являлась наградой, ведь его было так весело дразнить, и у него так много тайных знаний... Тому хотелось изучить каждую клетку его мозга, но он вынужден был сдерживаться.  
Но была одна вещь, которая нервировала.  
Том не мог творить магию, но был среди немногих, кто мог видеть её. Как правило, только другие волшебники могут ощущать магию, да и то — лишь свою собственную. У Тома, напротив, была очень сильная пассивная чувствительность. Ему не нужно прилагать усилий, чтобы увидеть движение магии, и это было его преимуществом.  
Магия Гарри... Не существует слов, чтобы описать её. Никогда раньше он не видел такой подвижности, такой смертоносной эффективности. Если использовать сравнение с учениками и мастерами, то все остальные волшебники относились к первым. Он не был уверен, какой была специализация Гарри раньше, но, независимо от этого, он, должно быть, был известным специалистом.  
К счастью, авантюристы очень хорошо умеют находить известных специалистов. Не все могущественные колдуны работают в полевых условиях, но, скорее всего, они поработают с авантюристом хотя бы один раз... Если у них есть нужная квалификация. И, если судить по тому, как хорошо Гарри ориентируется в полевых условиях, Том посчитал, что есть довольно неплохой шанс на то, что он путешествовал под другим именем.  
Из списка возможных вариантов были убраны все остальные волшебники, с которыми Том встречался за свою жизнь. Сегодня он хотел сузить этот список ещё сильнее.  
Королевство Шотландия имело довольно обширную территорию. Его столица — Хогвартс — разделена на четыре района: Гриффиндор, Равенкло, Хаффлпафф и Слизерин, по площади и количеству населения каждый из них был размером с город. Районы были почти не связаны друг с другом, хотя жители и могли свободно перемещаться между ними.  
Гриффиндор был домом для Гильдии Авантюристов, и, несомненно, здесь среди жителей было больше всего авантюристов. В Равенкло находилось средоточие информации — Большая библиотека Хогвартса. Хаффлпафф был известен своими ремесленными гильдиями, а Слизерин — своим рынком. Том направлялся в район Равенкло.  
Технически, Большая библиотека была общедоступной, однако для посещения требовалось удостоверение личности и оплата. К счастью, карта авантюриста считалась действующим удостоверением личности — одна из многих привилегий авантюристов. Конечно, чем меньше звезд на карте, тем меньше вероятность, что её обладателю можно доверять... Но теперь у Тома есть звёзды, дающие прекрасную возможность посетить библиотеку.  
Если представить, что Большая библиотека — это каменный замок, то остальные сооружения — лишь тростниковые хижины. Даже на расстоянии нескольких улиц Том мог видеть её очертания, возвышающиеся над другими крышами. Исторические записи хранятся на целых восьми этажах; нет никаких сомнений в том, почему Хогвартс — в частности, Равенкло — считается одним из священных мест для учёных со всей страны.  
Вход закрыт, но всё, что Тому нужно сделать, это слегка прикоснуться к одной из двойных дверей, и они распахиваются.  
Он вошел... Здесь находилось столько книг, что из-за них не было видно стен. Когда он поднял взгляд, то увидел кольца винтовой лестницы, поднимающейся на четыре этажа. На потолке, отделяющем нижние уровни от верхних, была нарисована грандиозная фреска святой женщины: Том знал, что это — леди Равенкло, одна из четырёх основательниц Хогвартса и первая библиотекарша Большой библиотеки.  
Невозможно было просто взять первую попавшуюся книгу и начать поиск. Удачно, что никто и не ожидал этого от него, ведь можно было просто спросить у хранителя. Именно ему и нужно было платить. Иначе не получится открыть книгу или достать её с полки.  
Том внёс плату и спросил у хранителя книг, где он может найти книги о знаменитых современных волшебниках, сотрудничающих с авантюристами. По крайней мере, теперь у него была отправная точка — третий этаж, второй квадрант. Когда Том наконец нашел свою секцию, то заметил, что там уже кто-то есть. Это не удивило — разыскиваемые им сведения точно не относились к закрытой информации, — но большинство людей не ищут, не зная имени. Впрочем, Большая библиотека была публичной, поэтому он ничего не сказал и начал просматривать названия.  
Через два часа Том всё ещё был там же, где и начал, и задался вопросом, а туда ли он вообще смотрит. Его интуиция ошиблась, и Гарри — не авантюрист? Может быть, на самом деле он — один из тех мудрецов-отшельников, живущих в дикой природе, отгородившихся от всего человечества?  
— Молодой человек, не могу не заметить, что у вас довольно интересная подборка книг.  
Том поднял взгляд на говорящего. Им оказался старик, который был тут ещё до его прихода. Довольно пухлый, одетый в старомодный костюм. На коже его почти лысой головы появились складки, когда мужчина поднял бровь.  
— Ищете что-то специфическое?  
Том вежливо улыбнулся:  
— Боюсь, слишком специфическое, если не вдаваться в детали, — ответил он, прежде чем вернуться к своим заметкам. Он по полной использовал преимущество библиотечной автоматической сортировки и просто складывал в стопку книги, которые, по его мнению, могли иметь отношение к делу. Полностью просмотрев одну из книг, он помещает её обратно на полку и наблюдает, как она волшебным образом возвращается на место.  
Он выбрал книги об авантюристах, которые были алхимиками, целителями и волшебниках, зная, что один и тот же человек одновременно уметь это всё не мог бы. Том понимал, что стреляет наугад, но это — единственное, что ему остаётся, ведь не было ни единой зацепки.  
— Может быть, если хотите, один старик попытается помочь вам, — снова предложил мужчина.  
Том обдумал его слова. Он точно ничего не терял, и его цель была достаточно безобидна. Не было причин подозревать этого человека.  
— Я ищу опытного волшебника, который, скорее всего, специализируется на алхимии, — произнёс он, зная, что даже это заявление невероятно расплывчато. У алхимии множество ветвей, а "опытный волшебник" — это любой волшебник, которого можно найти в этом разделе библиотеки. — Вероятно, он авантюрист или был им раньше.  
Старик задумчиво погладил подбородок:  
— Алхимик-авантюрист? Хм, первое — и единственное — имя, которое приходит на ум, это Альбус Дамблдор! Но, полагаю, это не тот, кого вы ищете, да?  
— Нет.  
— Хм... Да, это достаточно необычно. Вы сказали — _возможная_ специализация на алхимии? Есть ли другие критерии?  
Том обдумал это:  
— Магия, — наконец сказал он. — Его умение контролировать магию бесподобно. Независимо от того, какая у него специализация, он лучше всех в этой сфере, я уверен.  
У старика загорелись глаза:  
— Современный волшебник?  
— Да.  
— Тогда, возможно, если вы не шутите... Вы пробовали искать среди героев?  
Предложение ошеломило Тома:  
— Героев? — повторил он. Он никогда не предавал большого значения этому званию — _герой_. Если они сильны, то он готов уважать их силу, но доверять из-за какого-то слова, звания, утверждения, _герой_? Том считал, что это — самообман.  
— Это моя специальность, — ответил старик с веселой усмешкой. — Хотя, признаюсь, я могу быть необъективен.  
Прежде, чем Том смог вставить хоть слово, мужчина покинул секцию и вернулся через миг с книгой в руках.  
— Вот оно, — сказал он, садясь рядом с Томом, их разделяет стопка книг.  
« _Короли-герои»_ , — прочитал Том — именно тот тип несерьёзных названий, которые он обычно пропускал.  
Когда мужчина открыл книгу, у Тома мгновенно загорелся взгляд. Её страницы практически дышали магией. Лёгкая дымка разливалась по столу, ползла по нему и опускалась на пол, но Том, привыкший видеть то, что больше не видит никто, игнорировал её и не сводил глаз со страниц. Никому не стоило об этом знать.  
Он слышал о таких книгах. Они самообновляются, а значит, могут дополнятся даже после публикации. Конечно, эта магия сложна и доступна не каждому издательству — обычно, это используется только для самых важных документов крупных держав.  
— Да, сразу после Войны будет...  
Старик прекратил перелистывать. На странице был портрет Альбуса Дамблдора, машущего руками над котлом. Под рисунком было несколько абзацев текста, которые, как предполагал Том, продолжался и на следующей странице.  
— Мы можем исключить героев, не обладающих магией. Возможно, тогда вы найдете того, кто подойдёт под ваше описание? — предложил он.  
— Неплохая идея, впрочем, как и любая другая, — нейтрально ответил Том.  
И они искали. После Дамблдора расположены три других героя, спасших мир: Геллерт Гриндельвальд, Олимпия Максим и Игорь Каркаров. Старик восторженно описывал каждого из них — иногда настолько восторженно, что Тому приходилось возвращать его к нужной теме. Он предположил, что такое отношение у старика только к Большой Четвёрке, потому что они популярные и современные, но он на самом деле специализировался на героях, и подобное повторилось ещё несколько раз.  
Книга подходила к концу, а у них так и не было ни единой зацепки. Все портреты были реалистичными и ни один из них не был похож на Гарри, даже когда описание было немного приукрашено.  
Наконец старик открыл страницу с последним героем. Вместо красивого или сурового лица, как это было на всех остальных страницах, Том с удивление обнаружил фигуру, полностью закутанную в плащ с высоким воротником. Непонятна была даже ширина плеч, а ветер, развивающий ткань, совершенно не помогал.  
— Ах да, — вздохнул старик. — Совсем недавнее дополнение, но, должен признать, одно из моих любимых. Это печально известный Повелитель Смерти, воскресший в последние десятилетие... Обычно этого было бы недостаточно, чтобы записать его в книгу, но...  
Повелитель Смерти. Знакомое имя.  
— Он был частью отряда, победившим Рацзидиана? — пробормотал Том.  
— В самом деле, — ответил мужчина. — Лорд Дементр был ужасным, злым волшебником, задумавшим отвратительные вещи, и он, безусловно, был достаточно силён, чтобы совершить их, но благодаря быстро собранной команде большая часть мира — к счастью — так и не познала силу его ярости. При этом в этой книге не записана большая часть участников этой команды...  
Старик хихикнул.  
— Ох, виноват, виноват. Я считаю, смерть Рацзидиана важна по ещё одной причине, ведь именно благодаря ей слава Повелителя Смерти перестала быть дурной и превратилась в настоящую популярность! Такой волшебник... Я искренне рад, что он вошёл в историю не как злодей.  
— Боюсь, я не очень много знаю о нём, — признался Том.  
— Да? Он довольно известный авантюрист. О нём ничего не слышно уже целый год, но это не так уж странно. Он вполне может выполнять ещё одно длительное задание. Многие завидуют его силе... — мужчина вздохнул. — Я — его поклонник. Я верю, что он достиг высшей ступени магического искусства! Никто другой не смог бы совершить те же подвиги, что и он! Забыть этого гениального, одарённого человека...  
— А его специализация?  
— Неизвестна, — незамедлительно ответил мужчина. — Но, думаю, можно с уверенностью предположить, что она связана с убийствами. Об этом некому рассказать, потому что ни один из его противников не выжил. О нём мало известно, мы даже не можем точно сказать, как много он сделал для человечества. Как видите, практически ничего.  
Том молча согласился. На месте лица Повелителя Смерти была абсолютная темнота, а плащ словно бы парил сам по себе. Не было даже намёка на возможность увидеть кожу, или руку, или ногу, или ступню. Он может быть демоном или феей, и никто никогда не узнает.  
— Многие пытались узнать, кто он, поэтому он поддерживает лёгкую иллюзию, — продолжил старик. — К тому же это не просто. Видите ли, Повелитель смерти не ходит по земле. Он парит над ней, словно божество, пренебрегающее бренной землёй. Никогда его ноги — если они у него действительно есть — не касались земли. А ведь постоянная утечка магии может привести к... Да, не удивительно, что некоторые называют его монстром.  
— Тогда как его узнают?  
— Это довольно просто. Его фирменную способность невозможно повторить. Это факт.  
Том сперва подумал, что это заявление слишком самоуверенное, но старик был абсолютно серьёзен.  
— Его имя — это не преувеличение. Если он захочет, смерть будет сопровождать его. Его достижения в этой сфере непревзойдёны — воистину, воистину непревзойдёны. Вы знаете, что такое жизненная оболочка, молодой человек?  
Том знал. Попросту говоря, у каждого живого организма, обладающего магией или нет, есть жизненная оболочка. Её общепринятое определение — тонкий защитный барьер, плотно прилегающий к коже, препятствующий воздействию магии. Именно поэтому волшебники не могут воздействовать на кровь других людей или украсть воздух из его лёгких. Жизненная оболочка препятствует этому.  
А ещё это мешало при исцелении. Если вы можете увидеть раны, то всё в порядке, их называют наружными, и магия вполне может вылечить их. Но внутренние травмы — это страшный сон целителя, и работать с ними практически невозможно. Вот почему зелья так хорошо продаются: они могут делать то, что не получается у целителей, лечить раны, которые не видны снаружи.  
— Повелитель Смерти, — продолжил старик, — единственный волшебник в мире — нет, даже в истории, — который может воздействовать через жизненную оболочку.  
Совершенно очевидно, что подобное невозможно. Том опустил взгляд на страницу, вглядываясь в портрет. Этот человек в плаще, казавшийся таким непонятным, теперь немного пугал, словно самая высокая в мире гора. Если он может проникнуть через жизненную оболочку...  
Если Повелитель Смерти может воздействовать через жизненную оболочку, то не существует такой защиты, которую он не пробьёт. Он мог убить одной только мыслью. Любой, кто встретится с ним, будет знать, что он встретился с человеком, существом, который может убить его в мгновение ока.  
Безусловно, это пугает.  
— Никто не знает, как он это делает, — сказал старик. — Это — загадка. Возможно, он будет загадкой истории — чудом света, ещё долгое время после того, как исчезнет. Именно поэтому он так мне интересен. Можете считать это любопытством учёного.  
— Я не виню вас за это, — заметил Том.  
Это было так пугающе, что звучало почти сказочно, нереалистично. Разрушить жизненную оболочку? Невозможно — и это факт. Или было фактом, пока не появился Повелитель Смерти.  
— Боже мой, только посмотрите на время! Боюсь, я опаздываю на встречу, — старик встал. — Надеюсь, вы найдёте того, кого ищете. Ох, я ведь не представился? Гораций Слагхорн.  
— Томас Гонт, — сказал Том, пожав его руку. — Можно просто Том.  
— Томас... Том. Спасибо за восхитительную беседу, я запомню вас! Так мало авантюристов сейчас приходят в библиотеку. Приятно видеть человека, стремящегося к знаниям. Так что до свидания, Том. До следующей встречи!  
Слагхорн заковылял прочь, оставив Тома, уставившегося ему в спину. Ведь он не говорил ему, что является авантюристом, так как Слагхорн узнал?

* * *

Проживание в Хогвартсе стало самым спокойным периодом его жизни. Отчасти потому, что никто не знал его местоположение, но также и из-за Гарри.  
Гарри — его покровитель, спасший его, когда он был на гране между жизнью и смертью. Том почти умер тогда. Он приказал своим соратникам — тем, что ещё были живы — бежать, начать жизнь заново в другом месте... Он обманул самых упрямых и отправился по дороге в Хогвартс, где увидел призрачный шанс на новую жизнь.  
Но он не мог выполнить обещанное. Том чувствовал это, глубоко внутри. Он сдался и ждал тихой, жалкой смерти.  
Затем он проснулся, а Гарри был рядом: человек, похожий на ангела больше, чем кто-либо другой из людей.  
Он должен ему. Том обязан ему жизнью, да, но он также должен ему намного больше. Гарри не похож ни на кого — сильный и способный совершать великие дела, но не пользующийся этим. Том хотел взять эту праведную, целомудренную жизнь в свои руки и соединить её со своей. Душа Гарри не была предназначена для взгляда смерти, Том был уверен в этом.  
Правильно ли шпионить? Правильно ли копаться в деталях жизни Гарри, которую тот, наверняка, хотел скрыть? Конечно, это неправильно, но Том не видел в этом ничего плохого. Какой бы ни была эта жизнь, это одна из сторон Гарри — была ей в прошлом, всё ещё остаётся ей и сейчас, когда он отказался от неё. Многие люди могут это: помнить то, что хотели бы забыть.  
— Привет, Том, — сказал Гарри.  
Том поднял глаза. Гарри даже не смотрел на него. А ведь Том — единственный, кто пришёл после закрытия. Он раздумывает, стоит ли посоветовать Гарри укрепить замок магией. Открыть его и в самом деле слишком просто.  
— Добрый вечер, Гарри, — здоровается он в ответ. Улыбка, пропавшая почти на весь день, снова появляется на его лице. — Всё ещё убираешь вручную?  
— Я не должен показывать свою магию, Том.  
— На людях, — поправляет Том.  
Гарри повернулся, чтобы раздражённо взглянуть на него.  
— Это принципиально, — возражает он. — Кроме того, я не хочу оставить где-нибудь следы магии. Достаточно того, что и так накапливается.  
— Ты мог бы создать очищающий барьер.  
— _Ох_ , — произнёс Гарри, признавая поражение. — Магазин становится всё более популярным... Полагаю, мне придётся добавить к нему защиту. Что ж, ещё одна головная боль, ведь мне нужно найти правильный камень... Покупать я не хочу, это просто грабёж. "Некоторые торговцы так подозрительны в наши дни..."  
Том тихо смеется и подкрадывается к нему сзади, обнимая.  
— Кажется, тебе стоит нанять авантюриста.  
— Отвали.  
Но Том не собирается отставать от него.  
Так это обычно и бывает с Гарри. Всё, что связано с магией, он делает сам. Он обосновывает это тем, что только так получит самый лучший результат, и начинает болтать о том, насколько, на самом деле, завышена цена — как минимум, на пятьсот процентов. Это и поражает Тома, заставляя задуматься — а какова специализация Гарри?  
— ...Гарри? — спрашивает он. Мысль задерживается на периферии его разума.  
— Хм-м-м? — вопросительно тянет Гарри, опустив голову ему на руки.  
— Ты готовишь зелья?  
И правда — Том заходил к Гарри практически в любое время суток, но никогда не видел, чтобы он варил зелья. Он был уверен, что их тут готовят: «Хедвиг» продавал сотни зелий в день, и в подземельях Гарри постоянно останавливался, чтобы собрать ингредиенты. Но Том никогда не видел, чтобы эти ингредиенты использовали или продавали. Он даже не был уверен, есть ли у Гарри котел.  
— Не-а, — сказал он. — Я слишком нетерпелив для зелий. Я отдаю ингредиенты в аптеку и заказываю зелья. У меня там хорошая скидка.  
Сердце Тома забилось чуть чаще. Он всегда думал, что Гарри уничтожил яд в его ране с помощью зелья. Это было очевидным, ведь тогда яд успел распространится по всем уголкам его тела. А судя по тому, что он знал о целительстве, оно не должно было работать из-за жизненной оболочки...  
Он думал, что Гарри сделал непревзойдённое зелье, и поэтому предположил, что тот — зельевар. Зельеварение, в конце концов, является подклассом алхимии, которая была близка к склонности Гарри создавать различные вещи. Но эта теория не работала, если Гарри не варил зелья. Остаётся только целительство, которое не могло сработать...  
Впрочем, формально его рана была открытой, и её можно было исцелить с помощью магии. Том не был волшебником и не целителем, поэтому не мог сказать точно, как магия действовала бы.  
Предполагалось, что Повелитель Смерти — единственный волшебник, способный проникнуть через жизненную оболочку. После того, как Слагхорн ушел, Том провёл небольшое исследование этого вопроса — все свидетели утверждали то же самое, и, несомненно, у Повелителя Смерти действительно было это уникальное умение. Однако все они рассказывали только о его использовании для атаки, что было прямо противоположно целительству.  
Так что версия была нежизнеспособна в любом случае. Ни один волшебник не может иметь двойную специализацию в противоположных видах магии. Этого не может быть.  
— Эй, Том, — сказал Гарри.  
— М?  
— Насколько ты хорош в бою против големов?  
— Големы? — Том холодно улыбнулся. — Улитка доставила бы мне больше трудностей, чем голем.  
— Ладно, хорошо. Потому что я думаю, что нам придется пойти в Земли Отдыха Големов.  
Ах вот оно что. Гарри не перестает удивлять его.  
— Зачем? — спросил Том.  
— Что ж, я думаю, мне нужен изолирующий камень, и если я попытаюсь добыть его в одиночку, то могу разориться. В Землях Отдыха Големов лучшие камни, чем где-либо ещё — как минимум, в Шотландии. И дело в том, что, надеюсь, тебе нравятся големы, ведь их будет много. По понятным причинам.  
Том понял часть объяснений Гарри — они и правда были, в кое-то веки, — но большую часть времени он был просто очарован Гарри, болтающим всякие глупости.  
— Всего лишь куча камней, — сказал Том, несмотря на то, что у большинства авантюристов обязательно возникли бы проблемы даже с _одним големом_ , не говоря уже о дюжине, а даже подумать о их _доме_ … — Поедем в любое место, куда захочешь.  
Гарри радостно кивнул.  
— Ладно. Я зайду через несколько дней. Вот только придёт новая партия зелий — хотелось бы взять некоторые, — и ты от меня не отделаешься!  
_Своевременное замечание._ Тому хотелось смеяться, но он был вынужден совершить набег на холодильник Гарри.  
— Что на ужин, любовь моя?  
Он слышит, как Гарри запинается от этого ласкового прозвища. После этого улыбка Тома становится ещё шире.  
— С чего ты взял, что тоже приглашён?!  
— Я всегда съедал половину.  
— _Моих_ продуктов!  
— Это так тебя беспокоит? Если хочешь, завтра мы можем вместе пойти за покупками.  
— _Было бы_ просто отлично, ты, халявщик!  
Том немного подождал.  
Гарри попытался выкрутится:  
— Стой, это не то, что я хотел сказать!  
Он никогда не знал, как это — чувствовать себя дома, но если бы когда-нибудь и почувствовал, то это было бы именно так.


End file.
